


Demon's Children

by SoundBlast_PumpUpTheMusic



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundBlast_PumpUpTheMusic/pseuds/SoundBlast_PumpUpTheMusic
Summary: She looked like a monster. So they treated her like a monster. Then she became a monster. Diabla Maycaya, the demon child, is finally captured. She is given an opportunity at redemption for her crimes, and she takes it. She is sent to a facility where she meets others like her, monsters, demons. Ones who have also been outcast by society, and have no choice but to work together. She and her three teammates are sent out to investigate a series of mysterious and seemingly random, murders, but what she finds is far more than she bargained for. Nothing but determined Diabla finds that there is something much more dangerous and complex than simple murders going on, and someone from her team is playing both sides in a deadly gamble. But without evidence and only her and her friends word to go by, who would believe the ones without evidence ? With no proof, and only one to trust, she is left to stop a war before it begins.





	Demon's Children

Prologue-The thing POV:General Third Person

Voices. Very loud voices. That's all she heard, but what she saw was another thing. People walked past, often glancing at her for a second before snapping their eyes back to their work.

They were the boring ones, the ones who acted like everything was normal even though she knew it wasn't.

Even in her frail, weak state she could tell something was wrong. Specifically, something was wrong with her. The others didn't have tails, or wings, ears, or eyes like her. They didn't even have the same colors or patterns like her, already they called her "th'rekkily fuil." Demon Child. Already they brought out guns in fear of what this child could or might do because this was no ordinary child.

People were either planning her demise, or her use as a weapon. All but one, because mothers love their children no matter the look.

"Please sir, don't! She's just a child! She can't even speak or walk yet, please sir don't do this!" the woman pleaded with him to rethink his decision, even going as far as to suggest using the child for experiments.

The man crossed his legs and tried to summon whatever patience he had left or god help this woman. She was annoyingly persistent and stubborn in his eyes. "Miranda you don't know what this child might be capable of, the destruction she might cause. It could be catastrouphic! You don't know what could happen if we let the child loose."

"And you do?" her question was met with silence. "Please sir all I ask is that you give her a chance," the woman named Miranda gave the man a glare that was stronger than steel and could have set even the toughest running in fear, but still the man didn't even flinch.

He was used to these kinds of things by now. Miranda raised her voice and slapped her hand on the table in blatant anger and continued her yelling of opinion. "Instead of simply killing her out of your pathetic fear of the unknown! Children deser-"

"Silence!" slamming his hand on the desk the man sat down with a weary sigh. "Miranda, this child could be capable of things beyond our imagination, or control. I am not going to take that chance and allow that, that THING to kill people! She will be executed tomorrow before she will be able to do anything. Now, I realize you are her mother and as such I will allow you to say your goodbyes," the man gestured towards the door signalling the conversation was at an end and the mother, with the fury of a wounded tiger, stalked out the door.

"Oh Miranda, I hope you will understand that this is for the best..." the man leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. "I think a nap is in order," walking towards the door he was surprised to have it swing open and reveal a sweaty and frantic scientist who looked about ready to heave on the floors.

Gasping the soldier looked up at the man, "Sir, you need to come now! The child, she took it!"

The man stopped in his tracks, "SHE WHAT?!" he roared. His face reddened to a shade that would have put tomatoes to shame! "I knew she would do something stupid like this! I just knew it!" turning back to the scientist he let out a deep breath to calm himself, "Gather the men, we must not allow Miranda to escape with the child and," taking another deep breath he looked the scientist in the eye, "do must do whatever you need to do."

The scientist only nodded dumbly and ran back to tell the others. "Oh Miranda... What have you done?" the man walked towards his window just in time to see people running towards the forest in a frenzy. If the child escaped it could be disastrous. World wide panic and chaos would spread if news ever got wind of what had been born. People would be terrified and undoubtedly blame his company for allowing the child to get loose.

Gathering his mind the man took out his cell phone and called one of the few people on the outside world to know of the demon child's existence.

The phone rang once, twice, and the person on the other line picked up, "Hey, haven't heard from you since you told me about the thing. Thing's still going as planned or have you screwed things up already?" the person on the other line sounded bored as if they expected to be called, which they probably did.

The man took no notice of the other person's tone, this was how it normally was. The man sighed and rubbed his temples, "As much as I hate to admit it...Things have gone very off plan, the childs escaped. Miranda took it before we had a chance to kill it."

The other was silent for a moment. At least, it was silent before quiet cursing could be heard. "I expected something to go wrong but not this badly. Then again I can't exactly say I'm surprised, you make more mistakes than you like to admit. Alright, I'll have my gang keep an eye out. I'll call you if anything shows up. Oh and David?"

"Yes?"

"If the reporters catch wind of this, it's going on you."

The man narrowed his eyes, "Duly noted,". He cut the connection before anything else could be said and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Out there somewhere was a creature they knew nothing about, a creature that could cause harm without even trying.

A creature that needed to die.

POV:Third person Miranda

Running through the bushes I felt an iron weight pulling me down. My child, the child I had worked so hard to birth into this world was going to be executed for no reason.

He said they had to do it, that the child could be a threat and endanger people, but I know that isn't true. It may not be the child I imagined but I still feel like there's something about this child that's special and needs to be given a chance.

Something that no one else can feel for some strange reason. "Guh, umm, waahaa!"my babies cries pulled me from my thoughts and I leaned down to comfort her so she wouldn't attract any attention.

Squeezing back my tears I put a shaky hand on my daughter's shoulder, "Please don't cry, everything will be alright. You'll see! One day you'll do great things so please don't cry! Shush shush don't cry."

Out there, there was a chance for her and her child. A chance for life and she wasn't about to give up. The sound of sirens interrupted my thoughts and I picked up my baby and (with the ragged gasps of a person who had just ran 100 miles) slithered off into the there, there was a chance for her and her child. A chance for life and she wasn't about to give up. The sound of sirens interrupted my thoughts and I picked up my baby and (with the ragged gasps of a person who had just ran 100 miles) slithered off into the bushes. They never saw me leaving.


End file.
